objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Object Shows in Chronological Order
L'NOTE: Not all shows are shown here, only the major ones are on the page.' Shows in strikethrough, bold, and italic are considered bad shows by the community. However, these object shows are rated subjectively. Common Anscestors * Survivor * The Amazing Race * Total Drama Island 2010 * Battle for Dream Island 2011 * Inanimate Insanity * Animation Island 2012 * Battle for Dream Island Again * Object Universe * Object Mayhem * Animation Island (reboot) * Challenge To Win * Inanimate Fight Out * Through The Woods * Shape Battle 2013 * Brawl of the Objects * Battle of the Objects (rip-off from Brawl Of The Objects) * Objects at War * Super Object Battle * Excellent Entities * Inanimate Insanity II * The Strive for the Million * Object Overload * Paper Puppets * Mystique Island * Object Illusion * Object Twoniverse * World Of The Objects * Battle For Food * Battle For Gold * Object Galaxy * Object Chaos 1 2014 * Object Planet * Shape World * Object Havoc * Object Insanity * Object World * Odd Objects * Super Object Smackdown * Object Redundancy * Anthropomorphic Insanity (original) * Insane Gold Warriors * Extraordinary Excellent Entities * Object Multiverse * Object Games * The Object Show Of Doom * Object Chaos 2 & 3 2015 * The Fight For Paradise * Object Survival Island * The Object Show Movie * Object Terror (Original) * Brawl For Object Palace * Next Top Thingy * Object Lockdown * General Mayhem * Paper Puppets Take 2 * Inanimations * [[Last Object Standing|''Last Object Standing]] * Major League Objects * 'Object Terror (Reboot)' * Object Treachery * Object Merry Go Round * Object Deathmatch * Objects Battling For the Grand Diamond (OBFTGD) 2016 * Object Madness * Object Invasion * 'The Land of Brimton (Original)' * Object Show 87 * IDFB * 'Another Object Show' * Objects at Sea * 'Object Terror (Rereboot)' * The Medal Brawl * Fountain of Destiny * Amazing Battle Centre * Inanimate TV * Battle for Palace Objects * The Magical Adventures Of Emily Kotecki Animations See More > 2017 * The Object Trials *Object Masters (Original)'' * Cool Insanity * Azoic Assault * Rush Hour Elimination * Object Trek * In The Huang Island Reboot * Last Nerd Standing * Battle for the Object Island * Town Attack * Melody Star * Object Combination * Entity Warfield * Object Multiverse Reboot * [http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_the_Win Battle for the Win] * Battle for BFDI * Battle for Palace Objects (reloaded) * Fight For Computer Kingdom (Reloaded) * MALPS Movie * Battle To Win See More > 2018 * The Land Of Brimton (Reboot) * Object United * Object Connects * Object Oh Yeah * Object Cringe * Mysteries Of Computer Kingdom * Inanimate Insanity Infinity (Alternated from Inanimate Insanity II) * Bad object show * Object Turmoilus * Object Eclipse (will be rebooted in April) * Object General * Re-Object Combination * Kirby Girl And The Misadventures Of Real MALPS And Friends * MALPS Shorts * Object Mastery * The Battle For Trophy * Bad object show (season 2) (April or later) * Entity Frenzy * Object Coolness * Object Filler Again * Quest for Paradise Island (reboot) * Object Saga * Object Explosion Upcoming * Ripoff Rumble * The Life of Objects * Challenge 2 Win (CTW S2/C2W) * OS87 season 2 * Best of the Rest (planned for 2018 release) * Object Ultraverse * Insane Gold Warriors (reboot) * Anthropomorphic Insanity (reboot) * Q.U.E.S.T.T.O.W.E.L.F.A.R.E. (likely around August) * Object CrossRoad(planned for FRENZ release) * Object Flash (reboot) * Object Technology * Battle For Real Objects * Melody Star reboot * The Island * Battle for Luxury Cay * Object Masters (Planned for a 2018 or a 2019 release) * Object Rampage * Battle for Windows 9 * Object Eclipse Reloaded * House of Morons (planned late spring release) * Hikari to Yami * Rebooted Objects Attack! * Object Show Crossover World Tour * Inanimate Invasion * Objects For The Win * Ultimate Insanity * Battle of the World (BOTW/name sounds lame but not xd) * Assets And Liabilities * Object Inhalation * Revenge of Dream Island * Homesick * Inanimate Challenge * Animated Inanimated * Objective Inanimate (Objective) * Battle For an Undisclosed Prize * Battle For Walmart * War for The Billion * Battle of Random Household Objects * Inanimate Dimensional Showdown * The Elimination Cookie * Object Revenge * The Adventures Of SeamusMario 55 * Quest Of Mayhem * The Chosen Object/Object Game Night (Still planning for a better title, planning release in 2018 or 2019 * Object Explosion Reloaded Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Lists